nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Flick
or Multiplayer Red squirrel Grey squirrel |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Mat Annal Jon Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music/FX Lee Nicklen Testers Richard Bertram Neal Singh Pablo Wiedemann |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= |special=Was originally a cellphone game (see Mobile Chick Flick) First multiplayer game by Nitrome |description = Use your trusty trampoline to bounce the chicks back to the safety of the nest.}} Chick Flick is Nitrome's third Adobe Flash browser game, released on April 6th, 2006. In the game, players control squirrels with a trampoline to help prevent baby chicks from falling. The goal is to get the chicks into their nest. The game was originally created for mobile phoneSee Mobile Chick Flick, but later rebuilt in Flash. ---- Controls Single player controls Mouse or arrow keys to control the squirrels Two player controls Mouse - Move red squirrel Left and right arrow keys - move grey squirrel Levels In each level, the player has to bounce ten chicks into a nest. Sometimes there are two nests, but the objective remains the same. Other objects will fall from the sky and can be bounced into the nest for extra points. Levels usually have an exclusive hazard or interactive object that hinders the player from bouncing chicks into the nest. If the player misses a chick, the player will lose one heart. The game ends when all hearts are lost. Some items immediately cause an effect if they land on the player. After ten chicks are safely bounced into the nest, the player is given the option of continuing to the next level or to bounce more chicks into the nest. 1: Trees This level has a simple next placed in the middle of the level. This level is set in a peaceful hill-laden area, with mole heads seen sticking out of the hills. The central hill the player is on has a tree, at the bottom of the leafy green part of the tree being the interactive nest. 2: Tomb This level is set in an Egyptian-style tomb. Around the bottom of the tomb are various golden objects, with hieroglyphs on the walls of the tomb. Noticeable is a wall in the tomb, that shows the outside. Sleepwalkers from Sandman appear on a hill of sand, among several other cacti. The nest is placed simply in the middle of the room, in the hands of a cactus. Whenever a chick enters the nest, a stone slab will come out of the wall or retract into it. 3: Casino Rather than one nest, there are two nests as well as three thumper bumpers. The background features cards, dice, tracks and three bunnies drinking from a glass, of which one is a waiter. 4: Candy land Some sticky-like things are placed on the sides of this level, of which the chicks either get stuck on or bounce farther off when hit. The background is sparsely decorated with candy. 5: Radiation area The squirrels save chicks on a conveyor belt, with buttons on either sides of the wall. When the chick bounces off the side of the wall, it may hit a button, which could activate the conveyor belt, making it harder to reach chicks in the opposite direction. The scenery features molten metal (which looks like lava) and the pipes have a radiation symbol on them. 6: Spaceship The nest in this level has rocket boosters and hovers above ground. When a chick is bounced off a rocket booster, the nest will move the direction it was hit, so accuracy is essential. The background is decorated to look like a space ship. 7: Ice Cave Three icicles hang on the ceiling in this level. The third time that a chick hits an icicle, it will fall and briefly immobilize the squirrel. The icicles regenerate when a chick lands in the nest.. The background features many ice sculptures and is made to look like an ice cave. 8: Graveyard The nest is featured on a tree in a graveyard, with ghosts of dead chicks flying around. If a chick hits a ghost, the ghost will disappear and the chick will either bounce or go through it. Some ghosts, if too close to the squirrel, may stun it briefly. BONUS LEVEL: Nut storage When a player has completed all the levels, a bonus level is unlocked at the end of the game. The level is continuous and has no actual ending. Nuts fall from the top of the level, and the player's goal is to catch as many of them with the trampoline as they can. Game play continues until one of the nuts finally hits the ground. Chicks Main article: Chicks *'Small' - This chick is much smaller than a normal sized chick, and bounces pretty high, making it more complicated to get into the nest. The player scores 75 points when a small chick has successfully bounced into the nest. *'Medium' - Bouncing these chicks into the nest score the player 50 points. *'Large' - This chick is rather fat, and does not bounce that high. A player will score 75 points for getting a large chick into the nest. Pick Ups Occasionally, pickups fall from the sky, of which the player can use to score extra points or gain an extra life. Some of the pickups simply need to be caught in order to achieve the points, while others must be bounced into the nest. *'Acorn' - Grants 25 points when caught in the trampoline. *'Worm' - Worth 100 points. *'Bomb' - The player must take 10 or less bounces to put this into the nest. Putting it in scores the player the number of bounces left multiplied by 10. The bomb will explode if the player drops it, or runs out of bounces, costing the player a life. *'Hot Air head' - This is rarely seen during game play, but can be bounced into the nest to earn 500 points. *'Egg' - An egg must be continuously bounced until it hatches, of which the player must quickly put into the nest. *'Hearts' - When it lands on the trampoline, the squirrels will be given one extra life. Beta content Present in the game is a small image of a green circle. This green circle may be the remnants of an unused object that could be bounced, as in Chick Flick, although objects that can be bounced appear as one sprite, the actual sprite is arranged by placing the object's face on a coloured circle, and this green circle is about the same size as the hot air head. As such, this green circle may be what is remaining of a removed object that could be bounced. Present in the game is an image of the chick counter. Oddly, this image implies that it would be used for a level with fifty chicks on it, although this counter nor a level that requires fifty chicks is used in the game, this possibly hinting at an unused level. What is possibly two early versions of stars (seen when the player is injured by an icicle) can be found in the code of the game. One of these stars has a white center (the used versions lacks a white center), while the second unused star is smaller and slimmer. File:CF-1.png|The green sphere File:CF-2.png|One of the possible early stars File:CF-5.png|One of the possible early stars File:CF-4.png|The chick counter that requires fifty chicks to complete the level Gallery chickflickmenu.png|The titlescreen for Chicks are falling.png|The slider animation for Trivia *Chick Flick was Nitrome's first and only game made in vector art, even though the original version (Mobile Chick Flick) was made with pixel art. Nitrome blog: Memory Lane: Chick Flick! Notes es:Chick Flick Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Miniclip games Category:Pong games Category:2006 games Category:Arcade games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games